A tale of two worlds 2
by DarkRaker
Summary: "I will become a creator!" And with that Steven starts his journey to be number 1. but his quest is paved with people who will help him and stop him. will his dream come true? God knows. Oc's wanted (READ CHAPTER 1 FOR RULES)
1. Rules

Welcome to Book 2 of the series I hope you enjoyed the first one.

I probably know why you're reading this and yes, I am accepting OC's for once in my life. Anyways it's simple just submit an OC that you think that I should write about.

The guidelines are:

-You should specify whether your character will be good, evil good that become evil, evil that become good or you could private message me and tell me if you want me to give him or her a mysterious twist.

-You should specify if He or She will fall in love with Steven, I won't make your OC fall in love with my OC because my OC can be sometimes perverted (Especially around Lolis).

-You should specify what first impression that he or she has towards Steven because this fanfic is written in his POV but in later chapters I can change the POV.

-Don't submit an OC that I have already used before.

-Describe their backstory, but you can always make me do it-but be warned I am not to be trusted.

-That's basically it-

Write your Oc as a Review, and If I like it I will publicly announce when they will show themselves in the chapters. That's it. I hope you the best of luck and I hope I can get a lot of good Ideas- NightRaker

Oh yeah and If you're wondering why I'm uploading now because I said it will be 2 weeks…I'm a bad student Ok. I'm way too happy that the test is over to take a break so…it happens.


	2. Chapter 1:Fighting in a new world pt 1

My mind began racing as I walked through the halls of the academy, everyone looked normal they were unaware that I lost Cupa and Andy-well Andy turned out to be herobrine, but you get it. Anyways After my declaration I stormed out off the room more motivated then ever leaving both Ell and Ellsword to bicker with one another It was good seeing Ell again and so what if Ellsword isn't actually who she said she was, I knew her for 8 years and I knew for 7 years they're very important in my life that I will never ever try to drive away.

After announcing my goal to become the best organization and be as huge as earth I found out one thing…We were missing a member, I don't know if Axel will even continue our fight seeing her with her sister looked like he was planning on taking a break to take care of her so we were down by one member and one friend.

I sighed as I lazily scratched my snowy white hair. Me and my big mouth, I just declared that I will be the best organization leader and be as good as the leader of earth but. I kicked the ground in anger, I wasn't thinking…Cupa and Andy were gone and soon Axel maybe too-why am I so oblivious? Was it because the headmaster motivated me? In any situation I never seem to mourn but I guess you can call that a good point.

I began adjusting my school uniform, which was: a closed black jacket with white shirt and white tie with an even darker shade of black as pants and black leather shoes. I had an earpiece once but I found out later that it wasn't needed so I removed it. One thing a student of the academy can never live without was our watches. Their maps, teleportation devices, money etc. it was basically every necessity mixed into one.

Wait! My mind remembered something we had a training facility, I can meet someone there couldn't I? I began clicking my watch clicking on the map and typing the name of the training facility. Great! It was close enough that I could teleport to it. I clicked the watch and began transporting as light began engulfing my body.

I stand in a platform overlooking the massive arena that housed different students fighting each other. The outside of the arena looked like we were in space because this dome was in a closed space, meaning that no one can kill or be killed here just be knocked out that will transport them outside of the closed space.

I looked at the different Students. most of them had a group or organization as we would call it surrounding them, Crap, at this rate I may never find a lone wolf.

I began sitting in one of the benches, weird it almost looked like a very large gym judging by the design. I looked at each student, at least one of them should be willing to join me, they had to…

"Hey want to battle?" A very formal voice of a little girl announced.

I looked at where the voice came from, a little girl that looked like she was 12 with short hair that was tide in a side ponytail on her left side her short hair was a bubbly shade of purple and she had piercingly beautiful purple eyes to match. She wore the same uniform I did except it had a skirt instead of pants-when a person wears his school uniform it means that they don't belong on an organization or chooses to wear the uniform. I hope it was the second one.

"Do you have an organization?" I approached her trying to talk in a soft voice, crossing my fingers in my mind.

"I do not."

"So can you join my organization?"

"Only if you can beat me."

"Ok, then let's battle!"

I unsheathed the sword from my chest, its long blade blazing with white fire and the unfamiliar words shining brightly I held it tight and pointed it at the little girl.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

"Then let's battle!"

I struck first, dashing towards her. I didn't have to hold back she's not going to die or anything like that.

"Wall of un-passable sound!" She announced as a wall made of her voice stopped my advancements and pushed me away from her.

She was good.

"Be careful partner, she has the ability to manipulate sound among other things, use the shout move I taught you."The voice from my head advised me.

Oh yeah-I remembered the shout move, it was able to make a giant monster house get knocked back a couple of feet the second time I tried it and the first time I used it to throw the abnormal enderdragon .

I began holding my breath and Shouted. My voice was in a perfect wave as it broke the wall of sound and sent the girl flying. From the dust she began rising to her feet looking unhurt but had visible damage on her clothes.

"I shall compensate with the same tactic." She began holding her breath which caused me to do the same I guess this will be settled by a battle of voices. Both of our voice clashed as it made a sonic boom that knocked both of us and other students to the floor.

…

Ow-my head!

My head was throbbing, I knew I was a spirit but I felt pain. Damn, being a spirit didn't have any benefits at all.

A soft hand began combing my hair repeatedly. This was kind of nice…

Wait-what?

I rose up-from the soft bed…?

"…You're awake?" A girl who I presumed was the one who combed my hair earlier shrieked in embarrassment. She was a young girl about my age who was wearing a fully clothed nun costume which was colored majority white then black. Her eyes were like diamonds, they were mesmerizing me while her pearl like silver hair hang throughout her shoulders all the way to her waist. Her eggshell white skin looked soft enough that I wanted to slide my finger through them.

"Wahhh, sorry!" She ran away from the room that looked like a king's bed without all the decorations as I looked at the large window from my right-what was outside was beautiful it looked like a town made out of someone's sweetest dreams.

"It's because it is." The voice from my head interrupted my thoughts.

"The one who resides here is-

The door opened with a big push as two girls walked inside one had a thin face, milk chocolate brown eyes that seemed unnaturally beautiful and her long dark hair decorated with red and light brown streaks that seemed to beautify because of the light coming from the window. She wore a light blue hoodie that was unhooded, dark jeans and gray shoes. While the other girl was the one I met earlier.

"Awake already?" The little girl from earlier looked at me with her purple eyes as she produced a very weak smile. She was wearing a red dress decorated with frills and ribbons.

"Where am I?" I asked shyly.

"You're in my world…"

That sounded cliché…

"You are literally in my world." She added as her weak smile evolved into a grin.

"…I will-be-vigilant." The girl in the hoodie hid behind the little girl as she announced something, which was almost comedic because the girl which looked like she was 20 hid behind a girl who was clearly 12.

"Oh, right this is obscure-she will be your bodyguard." She announced as she gestured to the introvert like girl.

"bodyguard?"I asked weakly trying to comprehend everything.

"Trust me you will be needing her…" She added as she relaxed her shoulders.

"Hi Steven, I am Evol, and welcome to our world!" She announced as she pointed her index finger at me.

I didn't know why she had to do that, she just did.

"And you will be participating as one of my members in the upcoming organization tournament!" She added.

"What?" I couldn't think properly.

"You see, I have a lack of strong beings so will you do?

I didn't know what to answer her…

"We will be fighting a lot of organizations. So you better be strong."

I snapped out from my daze.

"Wait-I have-

She cut me off.

"You will be spending a few weeks to months here so rest easy…" She began walking towards the door.

"Wait, Evol is it-what's happening?" I asked her in desperation.

"This isn't an organization Steven, this is an actual world." The voice from my head announced as I stared blankly at the two figures making their way out of the door.

"You're a-"

"Creator…" She smiled with pleasure leaving me in shock, as she closed the door behind her…


	3. Chapter 2:Fighting in a new world pt 2

"She was a creator. That explains how she was able to shout in the first place, I thought it was her power to control sound but I guess I was wrong…" The voice in my head declared in a very calm and intrigued manner.

If you didn't know already, I had a voice in my head. I don't know who it is or even what he is, but he calls me his partner; sort of like my conscience that assists me in my battles. He rarely talks out of the battlefield I guess he knew that I would be weirded out.

"Let me explain partner, you're an imaginarium. Coming from the word Imagine your power is unexplained. No one has truly ever had the understanding of what beings with your power have but we do know that you automatically have the "Creators shout."

"Creator's shout?" I asked him while rubbing the soft sheets from the king sized bed.

"The creator's shout is given to the leaders who have achieved an organization as big as a town. It is a powerful move able to nullify any channeling spells or channeling attacks. It's basically like a disabler." He explained in his usual calm manner.

"And when two of your voices clashed-it made a ripple effect and knocked you and many others unconscious, I guess when she approached you. She had the intention of doing all of this." He added.

"She wanted me to help her with her organization?" I asked him.

"No, this is not an organization game partner, this game is called the all for nothing tournament."

"Do we die?" I asked, my began filling up with anxiety.

"No, it's not like that to whoever is eliminated they will just simply hang in the sidelines as the other organizations continue. The prize is a wish. That simple a wish, any kind anything you can imagine no rules, no strings attached, No tricks just make a wish."

His voice kind of calmed me down at least I could rule dying from the list that will happen to me as I'm stuck here.

"Problem is…"

"Problem?" I asked.

"The host of this tournament is a very, very , very twisted person. Its move is always unpredictable one second a rule is reasonable the other it will rewrite it making it far from reasonable. Let's just say that the host wants to be entertained...so all of us will be entertaining it."

"It?"

"the host is not yet seen because no one has ever beaten the tournament, this no one has ever approached its podium, the host is very twisted, it may not kill you but it will take your will to go on whether it be from the tournament or your life…be warned of its tricks."

No one…?

Crap, it sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it.

"So what do we-

I was interrupted as the door slightly opened.

"Umm…Hello."

The door opened slightly as the beautiful girl who wore the nun costume from earlier peered her whole head in it, her lips tried to say something as she began to stutter in a very cute fashion,

"Ste-Steven, please come with me. Please." She used every ounce of her strength to say that single sentence-how cute.

I got up from the bad and landed my feet on the tiled floor, wait I was barefooted. I looked at my clothes I wasn't wearing my school uniform and my watch. I was dressed in a simple poorly buttoned polo shirt with soft clothed brown pants.

"What happened to my clothes?" I asked the girl who's cheeks turned into a rosy shade of red.

"I-I- took care-of-of, I saw-your, I mean…"

"Huh?" I can only ask as I witnessed a train wreck of epic proportions.

"Please just come-with-me it's for-training!" She bowed to me as her face tried to bury her embarrassment.

"Ok."

It was better to not say anything. I walked through the halls of the palace as we made our way through the vivid beauty they call a house, well it was clear it was palace but you get the idea. Amazing, the palace was huge decorated with different décor…what? I didn't know what to call it.

"Hey-

I began calling out to the shy girl who flinched as she heard my voice.

"My name is Izayoi!" She shrieked in a cute tone.

"Uh…."

How did she know that I was going to ask her about her name?

"Anyways, my name is-

"Steven!"

She interrupted me again, wait can she read my thoughts?

As I questioned myself I could see her shoulders rose for a second.

"Wait, Izayoi can you read-

"Umm-this way!" She gestured me to run faster as we made our way through multiple stairs going downwards.

"This is the yard, Later…Goodbye." She sped up as she made her way upstairs.

Weird girl…but she was cute. I wonder why she was combing my hair earlier.

I opened the huge door and was greeted with the scenery of the yard.

It was beautiful-it has grassy floor, pillars of spiked wood as barriers and to top it off the sky was unnaturally beautiful it was like I was in a photo this was just too unbelievable.

"Wow…"

I said out loud, this was created from her vision, her dreams…can I make something like this too?

Must be nice becoming a creator…

I lay down on the grassy floor relaxing myself. I began making grass angels-if those existed, this was just too good, I know I was in a bed just now but I kind of feel like…sleeping.

I yawned as my eyes began becoming heavier and heavier…

I lay there not a care in the world soft grass in my hands, cold breeze in my hair, and something wet in my nose…

What?

I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the vision of the sky from earlier but this time it was green! I began struggling as I wiggled my head out of the weird thing.

A slime?

It was a cubed slime, the one you would see in minecraft, it was fairly little so I was able to escape with ease.

"Kyoooh." It screamed as hoards of little slime things began gathering around me. Where were they coming from?

This was no time to think! I unsheathed my sword from my chest and began slashing away at them with ease, just like knife through butter…but this butter formed again. With each slash it split them to pieces but they began merging once more. What can I do?

"Hey!" A voice coming from above announced.

Obscure, the girl from earlier took the slimes' attention as she stood heroically on top of one of the wooden spiked pillars as she prepared her bow.

"It is my duty to protect the Imaginarium…" She declared as she stretched her bow.

She shot an arrow…

She shot an arrow that pierced my right shoulder…


	4. Chapter 3:Fighting in a new world pt 3

"What the hell!" I shouted at obscure, the girl who did the opposite of protecting me.

"Eh-?" She produced a very squeaky sound as she looked at me dumbfounded.

She began shaking off her shock and started clearing her throat.

"Imaginarium, my apologies I'm not quite adept in handling a bow!" She cupped her hands like a megaphone and shouted towards me from the wooden pillar where she was standing.

"Then why the hell are you using it?" I shouted back at her cupping my hands the same way.

"Because…you know…it looked cool!" She produced an awkward smile as she scratched the back of her head.

I can only face palm inside my head…

"Ghoooh" I began drowning in green liquid as the slimes began attaching themselves into me, becoming a giant slime and burying me inside it.

"How weak."

"Anybody else weirded out that we're so close?"

"He will never be just like him."

"Seriously guys, this is very weird."

"The destined one? Oh how heroes fall."

"What the hell was that? Something sticking in my-

"No matter, we will digest him with ease my brothers and sisters."

"Guys please eat him already I'm getting scarred for life!"

"Imaginarium? Don't kid yourself boy."

"Yeah we smiles are very god damn weird…"

Was this the slimes talking? I though to myself.

"Yes, and as you can tell slimes are the epitome of annoying." The voice inside me declared.

"How do we get out of here? I'm pretty sure we're going to be digested in about a few minutes."

"Your flaming desires to be free of the claws of evil shall un-snare you from the eternal prison." He sounded hot blooded-burning with passion as he advised me.

"What…?

"Increase your will to be free and then your burning passion will boil the slime prison." He said in a more monotone voice-completely opposite from how he acted just now.

"Oh, well Okay-here goes nothing…" I began concentrating.

I have a power, when I have the desire to fight and the desire to protect those I care about my burning will becomes stronger-it's basically if I want to fight my flames will grown brighter and I, in turn will become more powerful-I don't know what it's called but I'm naming it "Will of fire".

I began hugging myself from inside the slime-making both my body temperature and passion heat up. I looked from beyond the slimy vision-looking at obscure, as she began shouting words towards me-which was blurred because of the density of the slimes' body.

I concentrated, gripping my body tighter as the slime's body began boiling-little bubbles forming inside of it as its body began shaking like gelatin.

"Retreat!"

All the voices of the slimes said simultaneously, as they began separating and detaching themselves from my body. I knelt down on the grassy floor trying to catch my breath as I finally escaped drowning inside a bunch of very idiotic slimes.

"Imaginarium!" Obscure, infamous bodyguard-and, or world renowned friendly fire shooter began running towards me.

I couldn't say anything to her as we stand almost face to face, I was gasping for air as I finally achieved freedom.

"Umm listen…I'm better with a sword!" She announced

"Then use it next time!" She backed away from me as she shrieked in embarrassment.

"Do not worry I guarantee that It may only may not, sometimes happen!" She added

That didn't calm me down…

"But I'm glad that it's gone now." She smiled at me awkwardly.

"What?" I asked her, what did she mean?

"You know, the arrow."

"The arrow." I began touching my shoulder and then scanning it-it was gone.

"I guess my flames burned it."

"…No evidence…"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

I've got a bad feeling that this girl was out to get me… But hey I was glad that she wasn't shy like earlier.

I rose up from the grassy floor, finally catching my breath.

"What do we do now?" I asked the girl who put her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

"Well, the training is over, and the monsters won't be respawning until later so I guess we should-

"I'll take it from here Obscure!" A cheery voice coming from the gate where I came from interrupted obscure's closing remarks.

"It's Lea, your on your own." She jumped with great height as she left me alone,

Wasn't she supposed to be my bodyguard?

"Yohoo!"

Yohoo? Was she supposed to be a pirate-

My eyes came face to face with a girl who looked like she was a year old than me. My eyes scanned the girl with light tanned skinned, mild brown eye-because the other one was covered with an eye patch, light blue hair and wore a pirate captain's coat complete with enormous pirate hat.

"Huh…" I can only utter in complete surprise.

"What's the matter little boy, have ye not seen a pirate till now?"

Honestly, no…

She took off her pirate eye patch and looked at me.

"Don't worry I'm not an actual pirate, Imaginarium." She smiled at me as she put the pirate eye patch in her pockets.  
"Then why are you?"

"Shhhh….

She approached me closer and began whispering in my ear.

"The squids, they know-they walk among us, live with us, eat with us, watch anime with us, they're becoming more and more intelligent. That's why I'm going to become a pirate and kill all of those inky bastards!"

She looked up towards the sky-In what I can only imagine her having a vision towards the future.

While she was still busy looking at the sky I decided to enter the house. This people were insane!

"They are lively, are they not? The voice in my head began laughing

Yeah they are but I'm going to have to fight in the battlefield with these people….

I began making my way towards the stairs as I bumped into a familiar girl.

"Izayoi!" I greeted her, she was still in her nun costume as she carried a basket of potions, which she almost dropped-luckily I picked them up before they crashed into the floor.

"Thank you, Steven…" She began blushing as she turned her face away from me.

"You need help?" I asked the girl who hid her face in her pearl colored hair.

She nodded

We began walking towards the corridor again as I held the basket, but there was something bothering me. And I needed to get it off my chest. I was going to confront Izayoi.

"Hey Izayoi your power…it's reading minds right?" I asked her

She began shaking her head, gesturing that "no" was her answer

"What, but how did you know what I was going to ask?"

She stopped and faced me giving me a better view of her rosy cheeks and diamond blue eyes, what is she going to do?

"I…can't read minds!" She said defensively

I'm pretty sure that was her power how was I wrong?

"But how did you?"

"I'm not a mind reader. I am a…" She began holding her breath.

"Iam a..." She cut herself again trying to catch her breath.

"Time Traveler!" She finally announced.

Time Traveler?


	5. Chapter 4:Fighting in a new world pt 4

"So you see…my power is entirely different from what you thought…" Izayoi explained with a relieved voice.

"Oh, sorry it's just I thought-

"You thought because I knew all the answers to your questions that I can read minds? I memorized this entire timeline." Izayoi announced as she produce a bright smile.

"Why?" I asked as I relaxed my shoulders while holding the basket of potions.

"Because…this is my favorite moment in history-it's the first time we met…" her voice sounded so sweet as she smiled like a little girl in love.

"Ummm…." I can only try to utter, wow-that really made me blush…

"Wait, No! its not what it means! Actually it is but, not this early I mean, pardon me!-

She began running away as she took the basket from my hands, as her thin figure faded to the distance.

I wonder what I did to maker her so shy around me?

I began walking towards another area of the huge palace. Everything was so big I didn't know where to go…

…..

"I'm lost…" I announced as I made another turn into another dead end-how can someone get lost in a palace anyway?

"Do you require my assistance?" The voice in my head asked.

"…Please."

"Very well then partner, I shall assist you." He declared proudly.

…..

"We're lost…" I announced.

"This is chaotic, I'll stick to battles…"

"wait, don't just leave-

He left…

Now, how was I supposed to find my way back? I looked at one of the windows. the clouds were forming in the windows it looks like I was on one of the tallest point of the palace…

Just what exactly is this?

In my desperation, I began running calmly…

"Someone save me god damn it!" I kept shouting.

Maybe not so calmly…

I began making my way towards the doors opening each one that was open and furiously turning any know that wasn't. I began running towards a door that looked like it was very prestigious-it had a golden aura that was being produced and constantly resonated from the door.

"Hey-

"Finally!"Evol said, she was relaxed in a nearby throne as she commanded one of the guards to walk towards me. The guard was wearing an iron suit as he carried a huge axe that he lifted with one arm.

"I see, that you got lost on your way here, did you not?" Evol asked, as her purple eyes pierced through mine.

"Yeah, how big is this place anyway?"I asked the little girl who looked disinterested.

"Hmmm, I would say it's big-but not big enough that someone with average intelligent can get lost in it."

Was she mocking me…?

"…Ok…" I uttered.

"Don't look so discouraged-I even gone through the trouble in giving you new clothes, unless you still want your uniform? I trust you have at least a sense of style do you not?"

She was clearly mocking me…

"Catch."

She threw something that I caught immediately-it was my watch.

"For an Imaginarium, you have a disturbingly low organization point standard." She said as she produced a very malicious stare.

"…It is ready…" The iron dressed guard kneeled before me as he made his announcement.

"Ok…thank you guard…" I tried to utter weakly.

He and Evol's eyes lit up with surprise.

"…Guard?" He asked.

"Oh, my-Steven this is the tailor not that guard." Evol announced.

"What? But-

"This is really offensive Imaginarium, in what world is a man wearing a large set of armor a guard?" Evol asked.

"Everywhere…?"

The guard began laughing instantaneously as I made that remark.

"This is a funny person, Anyways I have you're clothes right here." He swung he's axe that made a crack on the ground.

The ground began summoning a robot head, that scanned my body and gave me clothes. The clothes had a large red mantle that reached my ankles, black boots made out of a very hard substance, pants with golden iron plating on the side, armor that also had the same style with an emblem of a bird of some sort, arm guards that produced a faint white light and finally a thin crown like object that was placed snuggly on my forehead.

"…Beautiful!" The guard-tailor declared, we still need to talk about why a tailor was wearing a guard's outfit, had a large axe and was able to summon robots.

"You outdid yourself this time…You may go."

"Very well my mistress, good luck imaginarium!" He bowed as he faded away.

Evol began walking towards me, her magnificent purple hair that was no longer tied in a ponytail was lightly relaxed on her shoulders as her regalia of royalty made itself known.

She stopped and was faced to face with me.

"Steven…my champion…" He ran her thin fingers on my cheeks, her cold aura strangely provided me with un explainable warmth.

"…You will fight for me right…?" She asked in a more innocent tone.

"…I will, but after this I'm going back to my organization ok?"

"Hmph, very well…" She looked disapproving but agreed to the deal nonetheless.

"It's a promise…" I announced as I brought out my pinky finger.

"You do know, that I only look like a child and not actually am one?" She looked at me with annoyance.

"Oh…Um…."

"Very well…" She placed her pinky finger and wrapped it in mine, sealing our promises.

"It's a promise…" we said simultaneously.

"…Very amusing, now make your way back to the field…" As she transported away she examined her pinky finger-and made a beautiful smile from her thin lips as she muttered something to herself.

She smiled so innocently…

"Wait-

I tried to call to her, but she faded away.

"I don't know how to go back downstairs!" I yelled back in vain.


	6. Chapter 5:Fighting in a new world pt 5

.

"Someone…please…" I muttered weakly as I dragged myself on the floor of the labyrinth like palace. Locked doors, dead ends and women's bathrooms….

Those were the only sanctuary present. I think I may die here…

Please…

Someone…

I'm lost…

If someone…

Finds my body…

Tell them…

That you should never trust the voice from inside your head.

I collapsed as I darkness began covering my vision, giving me eternal peace…

…

"Jeez, you're so un handful Steven." A small voice spoke with an aggravated tone, that voice it's, it's

"Loli Professor!"

"Shut up, stop calling me that!"

From the angry voice my eyes opened to the beautiful sight of a pigtailed girl with pink hair, pink eyes and a large lab coat that really didn't fit her but made her look very cute.

Good times…

"Professor, who's this guy?" Another small voice asked from the corner of my ear.

A girl that was covered in roses spoke as her familiar crimson red eyes gazed upon mine…those eyes could it be?

"Saya?!" I asked the little girl, Let's backtrack a little bit if you read the first book at least you would know that I was captured by an organization called the "Rose Organization" a group of supernatural beings consisting of werewolves to death itself-I mean herself.

Saya was the one who was able to keep me in a little wonderland….

In our first meeting her eyes were covered in her bangs but her eyes are clear now…her black as night hair her pale skin and her Lolita fashion that she wore in our previous meeting was covered in roses…I wonder why.

Was that her power? It wasn't like she made a closed space, it honestly felt like a solid world.

"….I remember you're Steven, Imaginarium correct?" She asked softly, her words didn't make her seem like an innocent little girl at all she wasn't childish but…she didn't sounded mature either, more like she sounded very aristocratic and prestige.

"Yeah…you're Saya right?" I asked

"Correct…"

"WAIT! What are you guys doing here? I asked breaking free from our conversation.

"What do you mean? We're participating in the tournament right?" The professor announced very briefly as she relaxed her back against a wall.

Wait a minute, this room looks like a….

My face began shifting to a very amused look as The professor realized my observation.

"No! this isn't what-

"You girls are staying at a kid's room!" I couldn't help but laugh, I began pounding the wall with the bottom of my fist as I tried to release my over joyous side.

"It's not funny you Idiot, we are not kids even if society tells us so, we are not. Even if I was called a kid being forced to become humiliated with a room like this. I'm a genius and Saya is more mature too we are-

"Who wants milk?!" A young cheerful voice of a young girl announced as her silhouette began to grow closer.

"….Oh….."

"Oh?"

We looked at each other. The kid held a silver tray carrying three glasses of milk. She looked at me with silver eyes that pierced my heart. Her thin lips began slowly producing an innocent smile.

She dropped the tray that she began running towards me.

"The precious milk it has been spilled like the blood of my adversaries!" Saya cried, as her eyes shown a look of shock and disbelief from amidst the swarm of roses that covered her entire body except her eyes.

"You two aren't helping…" The professor can only drop her head down as she hid her face from the stupidity.

"Big bro!" She pounced at me, this feeling…this feeling is quite surreal…

A loli…willingly jumps to my arms, and It isn't even my birthday and most of all I didn't pay her or anything.

Her delicate body snuggled me as she tied me with her embrace.

"Big bro, I've been looking for you, for so long, I missed so much!"

"Sylvia." I patted her back to comfort her as the overactive aura that she produced began to fill the room.

Sylvia was a silverfish, or at least I think she did look like a silverfish. And I remembered that squid girl she said that she gathered minecraftian born beings and Sylvia's name was also mentioned so I guess she's a minecraftian being too.

"I missed you big bro!" She squeezed tighter.

This was heaven…

Man, I am a pervert…

"Wait, where am I?" I finally asked, as I broke free from the paradise that was willingly presented to me.

"You're in the waiting room." Saya's voice from the inside of the swarm of flower said nonchalantly.

"Waiting room?" I asked.

"Our organizations, are currently speaking with the elders that will-Oh wait, basically our organizations are talking to the higher-ups and drawing their cards of fate." She announced.

"Cards of-

"It's a figure of speech…" Her eyes shifted towards me-a look of pure disappointment….I almost felt a shame.

"….The milk is gone…" She looked at the massacred glasses of broken glass and spilled milk that flowed through the cold porcelain like floor.

"Why do you even need milk?" I asked.

"It's the antidote, If you haven't noticed yet I'm a flower…" She said with her usual degrading monotone voice.

"It's an antidote!?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, and without it I may turn into a flower any second now…" She sighed as she made a long pause.

"What?" I asked in utter shock.

"Save me Stephen…."

"It's Steven actually…"

"Save me Stephano…"

"Still…Steven."

"Please save me…"

She couldn't even say my name right…

…

"So, Steve is right there?" Ellsword asked as she looked at the little Lolita dressed girl who carried herself very highly and had amazing blonde twin tailed tied blonde hair and piercing red eyes that cannot be forgotten.

"Yes, that Idiot is right here…where are the others?" Aya asked as she looked at Ellsword and the original Ell…Nightmare.

"They are talking with Evol, It's something important, but this is much more. I can't believe they kidnapped Steve!" Ell said as she made her hands into a fist.

"My, my it's quite unfortunate that she is our ally…is she still our ally?" Nighmare wore her signature black charcoal wedding dress as she brought out a sharp scissor that gleamed with the brightness as the window shone to it.

"She is."

"Oh…how about now?"

"She still is!"

Ellsword began having a headache this Nightmare or The original Ell, some people may call her was giving her a headache.

"Don't worry your boyfriend is alright he along with the younger division are in the waiting room, with Saya, Sylvia and The professor." The girl referred to as Aya explained with ease.

"Hey Aya, you do know that-

"Steven is a pervert who loves little girls?"

"Yeah…"

"It slipped my mind….Hurry!" The trio of girls rushed towards the room.

"Steve!"

"Pervert!"

"My Steven…"

The girls were greeted with Steven sitting on the floor with the rest of the young girls.

"Guys!" Steven stood on the floor as he called out for the three girls.

Ellsword and Aya scanned the room diligently looking for any means of behavior coming from the Imaginarium.

"It looks like he didn't do anything to you girls." Ellsword sighed as she felt at ease.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Steven protested, being aware of the signs that Ellsword clearly drew out.

"Anyways, what did you young girls do today?" Ellsword asked as she crouched to the level of the little girls that gathered around Steven.

"The Imaginarium, deflowered us."

"Big Bro filled us with hot stuff."

"Steve gave us the D."

Those responses…

"What?" The women yelled simultaneously


	7. Chapter 7:The prize

"Oh, when she meant deflowered-she meant that Steve cured her of the disease, which consisted of flowers...Oh…sorry-about that...You ok Steve?"

Ellsword said with a little embarrassment in her voice while she tried to smile, a very awkward smile actually.

"And when Sylvia said she was injected with hot stuff she meant that the antidote was hot…I understand now."

Aya said, as she shrugged of the embarrassment of the misunderstanding by simply not giving a crap.

"And the D is the drink…I feel so dirty doubting my Steven, I shall atone…"

Nightmare or Ell said as she grabbed on to my paralyzed body hugging me gently with her petite figure.

Nightmare positioned me from the hard floor to her soft lap. Her shiny crimson eyes began to hypnotize me and captivate me as the end of her long black as night hair lay on my body, their soft silk like texture tickled my face as I realized that I was face to face with Ell…my childhood friend and my other half…my opposite.

I couldn't move, due to those three almost knocking me out with their combined rage.

Nightmare's thin lips began forming into a line as she closed her eyes and held some of her hair back with her left hand…

What was she doing?

Wait, she was inching closer-she was going to kiss me…

I wasn't complaining…

Even as I looked at Nightmare-She was still Ell-my childhood friend. Well, I can make my paralyze state as an excuse to not refuse her advances…

Inching closer-Her lips inching closer towards mine…

Her hot breath met their end as my lips covered their advancement-it was weirdly a very calming warmth…

She was about to kiss me…

Thunderous pain…

Very thunderous pain…

"Gahh-" The pain snapped me out of my coma as Nightmare looked at the perpetrator with surprise that quickly turned into anger.

"What are you doing, Impostor!"

Nightmare said as she directed her gaze to Ellsword who had a golden boot materialized on her left leg…I'm no scientist but I'm guessing that was the thunderous pain that woke me up…

Ell only stood with a satisfied smile as she buried her face in her long chocolate brown hair.

"I did to keep this Idiot's purity."

Ellsword said as she smiled at nightmare teasingly, Nightmare responded as she morphed her two soft pale hands to an obsidian-colored black claw that seemed to resonate, dark energy. And of course Ellsword responded as she summoned a weapon on both of her own hands which was two golden gauntlets that flashed an aura of light energy.

"I may not be able to kill you because you're a Goddess, but I can still make you bleed."

"Challenging a goddess? You really are a psycho."

The two glared at each other. If this was an anime they would have summoned electricity from their eyes as they squared off.

"Stop!"

The familiar voice of Evol yelled, not that any other voice would get those two's attention but this voice manifested itself as a sound wave that separated the two.

"We have more pressing matters to deal with." She said as she touched her lips and began chanting something softly, she chanted in the nearby wall as a white portal like entity stuck itself in the wall.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's called a "Sight portal" It could be used as portal that can produce images from any timeline and form any universe." She said briefly still gluing her crystal like purple eyes to the portal. "We'll be need it for the announcement."

"Announcement?" I asked, with my usual confusion.

"The prize, we are participating in a tournament after all…Here it comes." She said as the portal began shifting to an image. "Think of it as your motivation as you fight your way later on…"

The image of the cylinder portal stuck to an image of a man in a white robe with a mask. That was emotionless-it was basically a white mask that was fixated with the mood of an emotionless person. The man's eyes were almost un-present, like he didn't have any…or maybe it's just because of the dim lighting…I hope it was the dim lighting.

"Good evening, competitors. My name is Draco I am your commentator for the upcoming tournament, and of course the introducer…of the prize…" From the white robe he revealed his hands, which were gloved with a white like cloth.

Creepy, I know this guy wasn't human but then again most of the people here aren't but they do have humanoid appearances, so what is he? Will he be the first entity I'll see that actually resembles a creature from a different world?

"Without further delay I present to you the…prize!" Like he was a piece of cloth he used both of his hands to remove his robe, revealing that he was but a mere floating mask with floating gloves. He was tied by a metallic chain that started from…

"Cupa!" I shouted as I looked at the "Prize" which was chained along with the gloves and the mask.

"Yes, competitors as you can see you the prize would be this beautiful lady, right here." He said as the emotionless mask shifted his emotionless face to a very sinister amused face.

Cupa lay there in her knees, clearly bruised-she had her head facing the floor-hiding her face in her-now dirtied auburn hair. What the hell did they do to her!

"A girl, you ask? Oh, no this is no, mere girl-this is a creeper that last of its kind…and not just that she is super charged." The mask said as he used his chains that was-tied between him and Cupa as a way to make her stand up like a puppet, something she clearly couldn't do.

"You see this bomb. oh excuse me I mean girl is…not all that bad looking as well…" He said as he hovered both of his gloves to held up Cupa's face which was beaten but-her eyes were no longer their usual color, they were consisted of spirals-black and white spirals…was she hypnotized?

"You see this bomb is basically the rarest weapon you will ever find, and the only weapon you will ever need-

The rest of his words were filtered from my ears, I deafened them, I didn't want to hear anymore. Evol looked at me with an interesting look as she noticed that I clenched my fist and gnashed my teeth.

"I'm guessing you know the prize, correct?" She asked.

"We're…going to win this goddamn game!" I announced, motivated and ready to make someone pay.


End file.
